A new feeling between friends
by SL3KIN
Summary: A (Kelly x Marco) story because I'm not seeing to many of these
1. Lava lake beach

**First story hope it's not to bad.**

"Is it past midnight?" Marco asked Kelly who was standing next to him while staring off into the distance.

"Yep" Kelly replied while doing the same.

"Then it's my birthday."

"Well then happy birthday Marco Diaz."

They both watched the soul rise finished up and wondered what now. Marco and Kelly were sharing a special moment and that moment came to an end along with the soul rise and because of that Marco stood up and got ready to leave.

"Where are you going?" Kelly asked while still wearing Marcos hoodie

"I'm going to find Star and Tom." he said while trying to find a way out of the of the tower or as Kelly put it the best view on the beach.

"Why don't you stay here?" Marco stopped what he was doing and looked at her. "I was enjoying our time here together. Plus when Star and Tom are ready to go they'll come and find us."

"You make a good point. I guess waiting for them wouldn't hurt." Marco walked back towards Kelly and sat down with her. The truth was he was also enjoying the time he spent with Kelly too. He had a feeling that he hasn't truly felt in a long time. Happiness.

There was a long period of silence until Kelly finally broke the silence. "Marco can I ask you a question?"

"Sure ask away."

"When I found you seemed a little down. Can you tell me what that was about?

Marco didn't want to tell her what really happened so he thought of a lie. A lie that Star or anyone could tell her it was lie. "I was just thinking about my breakup."

Kelly was surprised by this. To her Marco seemed like a nice guy and any girl would be lucky to have him. "Why did she break up with you?"

"Well she never really told me. I think it was because of the time I spent helping Star on Mewni. During that time I kinda changed. I was a different person when I went back to earth and I guess she didn't like the new me so she left me." Marco said with a sadder tone.

Before Kelly could say anything else they both herd Star. "MARCO! KELLY! WHERE DID YOU GUYS GO!" They both look over the side and saw Star and Tom walking on a hill towards them.

"WE'RE OVER HERE." Marco yelled at the two. Star noticed this and started running towards them with Tom falling behind. She tripped about halfway there and got up and started running like the trip never happened.

Meanwhile Marco and Kelly were climbing down the ladder. "Did you guys… see the… soul rise." Star said while trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah it was pretty cool." Marco said sounding happy again "So you guys ready to go back."

"Yep" Tom and Star both said.

Marco then opened up a portal to the underworld and Tom walked in but before he left he said goodbye to them next was Kelly. Marco opened up a portal for her and before she left she said her goodbye. Finally he opened up a portal for him and Star and the walked through. Marco then walked back to his bedroom while Star went to hers.

Marco was laying in his bed when he realized he had a great time with Kelly today and he didn't feel so bad about Star and Tom dating anymore. He thought to himself _Maybe I'm getting over Star._

 **And the concludes this chapter. Let me know what you think on this and if this get some good reviews I'll continue the story.**


	2. Marco's party

Marco had just woke up on his own which was unusual because Star normally wakes him up bright and early for an adventure. He quietly said to himself."Maybe I can sleep in today." He then started to lay back down in his bed, but before he could close his eyes. His door was kicked open

"MARCO!"

Spoke too soon he thought to himself. He looked and saw Star walking over to him. She stopped at the edge of his bed and proceeded to grab him by the foot and drag him out of bed.

"Come on get up! We're going somewhere special today." About halfway through the room Marco finally spoke up."I can walk by myself you know." He said with a slightly annoyed tone.

"Oops sorry about that. I was excited about today!" She said while jumping up and down.

"So Star. What do you got planned for today?"Marco said while standing up dusting himself off

"You'll see just get dressed. I wait for you outside your door for you." She then walked out the door closing it behind her. A few moment later Marco walked out the door fully dressed. "Alright where ar..." before he could finish Star grab his wrist and started pulling him down the staircase and to a pair of big doors.

"Jeez what's with the grabbing and…" Star put her finger on his lip and said to him

"Shhhhhhhh. Close your eyes"

Marco did this and as soon as his eyes were shut he felt a blindfold being put on him. He then heard some doors opening. Star then began pushing him into the room.

"Ok you can open your eyes now."

"Star. I have a blindfold on. Even if I did open them i still won't be able to see." He said while pointing to his blindfold. There was no response.

"Star?"

All of a sudden the the blindfold was removed. The sudden light strained his eyes so he couldn't see. Then he heard a mixture of voices shout.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MARCO DIAZ!"

His eyes adjusted and he saw a ribbon hanging on the ceiling the read Happy birthday Marco! He then saw all of his friends there and few other faces he didn't recognize. But one face stood out and the face was Kelly's. That face was then replaced by another face.

"Happy birthday Marco." Star said giving him a hug.

"Star I… can't…breath." Marco replied trying to find a way to escape Star's grip. Star realized this and put him down. "Thanks. So you remembered my birthday."

Star bit her lip and thought about if she should tell him that she actually forgot. "Actually" She was cut off by Kelly who just appeared out nowhere.

"Happy birthday Marco." She said while giving him a hug and trying not to drop the cake she had in both her hands. "Here this is for you." She said while handing Marco a piece of cake. "So how do you like the party me and Star planned?"

"You and Star planned this?" He said while pointing to each of them

"Yep."

"Well I helped plan it but Kelly was the one the reminded me about your birthday." Star said with a apologetic tone.

"You forgot my birthday?"Marco replied sounding a little surprised.

"Kelly called me this morning and asked if I had any plans for your birthday I told her no and that I completely forgot so she insisted on throwing you one and I helped her with the planning and setting up." Star said with one breath and was now breathing heavily trying to recover from the mouthful of words.

Marco turned to Kelly and thanked her for the party. He then turned to Star who looked ashamed f herself. "Star I forgive you. Forgetting a birthday isn't that big of a deal to me. I mean even I forget my friends birthday sometimes. So it's nothing to be ashamed of. Just enjoy the party Star."

Star began to feel better about herself knowing Marco wasn't angry about this.

The three friends then walked towards where most of the people were and started the games and partied the rest of the day away.


	3. A day with Kelly

"Beep Beep Beep Be…"

"Ughhhhhh" Kelly groaned as she hit the snooze button on the alarm clock. She then sat up and stretched before she got out of bed and walked over to her bathroom. She turned on the lights and then the shower. She started to strip down while she waited for the shower water to warm up and then stepped in and started to wash up.

A few minutes later she stepped out and dried off with her towel. As soon as she was dried off she walked out of the bathroom and towards her dresser where she proceeded to put on some new clothes. Kelly then shuffled into her kitchen and proceeded to open her fridge. And muttered to herself

"What do we have here?" She looked around the fridge and spotted some eggs. She grabbed those eggs and began cooking an omelet.

A few minutes later she finished cooking the omelet. She then dumped the omelet onto a plate. She then sat down at the counter and started eating. While she was eating she was thinking to herself. _What should I do today?_ She finished eating and walked over to sink and washed the plate off before setting it down so it can dry. After that she walked over to her couch and reached for the remote and turned on the tv.

After a while of watching tv she heard a knock on her door. Kelly got up and walked towards the door and opened it to find the landlord behind it.

"Time to pay your rent." He said while holding his hand out.

"Ok just let me get it out." Kelly reached inside her hair and pulled out a wallet. She then proceeded to look inside and realized something. She didn't any money."

"I don't have any money." She said with a sadder tone

"I'll give you to the end of the week to pay up otherwise you're moving out."

"But that's leaves only today and tomorrow." She said and started to panic.

"Hey that's not my problem."The landlord then turned and walked away leaving her alone. She put the wallet back in her hair.

 _What am I going to do_ she thought to herself and then it hit her. She reached back into her hair and pulled out here phone. And scrolled through her contacts until she found a name. Star Butterfly. She proceeded to call her but she didn't pick up. So she went through more of her contacts looking for someone but didn't know who then she thought of a name. Marco Diaz. He was someone she could rely on or at least she hoped she could. She got his number from The conversation with star about Marco's birthday. She then clicked on the contact and pressed call. He didn't pick up. She thought to herself _great just great_. She left him a message. "Hey Marco this is Kelly. I need you to come to my house it's important." She then ended the call there and put the phone back in her hair and went back to what she was doing.

A few hours later a portal opened up in front of her and out walked Marco. As Marco was walking out he was unfortunate enough to have open the portal by a table so when walked out he hit his shin on the edge of the table.

"Aghhh!" He said while reaching down and rubbing his knee

*gasp* "Are you ok?" Kelly ask sounding concerned

"Yeah I'm fine. So what did you want to talk to me about?" he asked still rubbing his shin.

"Alright so here's the deal. I have to pay my landlord my rent but I don't have enough to pay the rent."

"So you want me to give some money so you can pay your rent?"

"No no no. I was going to ask if I could you know maybe move in with you and Star."

"Move in with me and Star?" He said with a surprised

"Yeah. I mean you could give me the money but that would only cover this month and I don't have a job to earn money for next month."

"I see. Well i guess you can stay with us while we figure it out. I'm sure Star wouldn't mind she's always willing to help her friends."

"Thanks Marco I knew I could count on you to help me. I'll go get pack my stuff and then I tell the landlord I'm moving out."

Kelly than ran out of her room ad returned 10 minutes later with a suitcase in hand. She then walked over to the fridge and opened it up and wondered.

"Hey Marco do you have a fridge?"

"No. Why?"

"No reason." She lied

Kelly left the food in the fridge. Free food for the new people she thought she then wrote a note for the landlord and left it on the door. She then walked over to Marco and he opened up a portal for them and they both walked through. They walked of the portal and into Marco's room.

"You can set your stuff down there and I'll go find Sta…" he was cut off by a knock on the door. They both looked over towards the door and saw it open.

"Marco you in here" Star said while opening the door. The first thing she notice was Kelly with her suitcase. "What's she doing here and why does she have a suitcase?"

"Kelly ask me if she could move in with us since she can pay her rent and I sad yes."

"Ohhhhhhhh ok that makes sense. So do need any help with anything."

"Well she needs a bed. But other than that I think she's fine."

"Ok." Star then proceeded to cast a spell to make bed appear. "There you go."

"Thanks Star for letting me stay here." Kelly said as she started to unpack and get settled in.

"No problem. This is what friends are for."

Marco then turned to Kelly"So you're staying in my room?" Marco asked Kelly

"Yep" Kelly said sounding as happy as ever.

"Well I leave you two alone now." Star said as she left the room.

Marco then began helping Kelly unpack. After a few minutes she was all unpacked.

"Alright looks like we're done here." Marco said while finishing putting away some clothes. He then turned to Kelly who hugged and kissed him on the cheeks.

"Thanks for letting me stay here in your room with you."

"You're welcome." Marco said as he still tried to process what had just happened. He then proceeded to hug her back. "Well it getting late now. We should get some sleep.

"I agree after a day like this I could use some rest."

They then got into there separate beds and began to fall asleep. Both experiencing a new feeling for each other growing within them.


End file.
